bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikaru Miyazaki
Hikaru Miyazaki (輝宮崎, Miyazaki Hikaru) is Captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13, alongside his lieutenant, Shingo Miyamoto. Captain Miyazuki has only served in his position for 2 years, and being the second most recent captain promoted, with Captain Ryusaki being the most recent. He was promoted from 3rd Seat after the former captain, Shigetoki Hōjō, was promoted to the Honor Guard. A gifted Shinigami with incredible talent in nearly every aspect, he's known by his moniker "Raiken" (雷剣, "The Lightning Blade) because of his Zanpakutō's special abilities and incredible speed. Hikaru is also one of two captains currently serving in the Gotei 13 that is married, balancing his time between being a devoted soldier and husband. The only other married captain is Captain Kenmei Hashimoto of the 12th Division. He is also close friends with 11th Division Lieutenant Kenzō Takeshi, whom he raised within the ranks at the same time, and would've have been promoted alongside him if it weren't for Kenzō's hesitation in accepting the position. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Hikaru is a youthful and handsome looking young shinigami with fair skin, vibrant blue eyes and long blonde hair tied back into a high ponytail with several strands coming down over the right side of his forehead. His eyes have been described as being his best feature, often mesmerizing to other female shinigami. Though he's stated that he only has eyes for his wife. He has a rather lean but athletic build under the standard shinigami robes and sleeveless captain's haori with his division's insignia printed in black on the back. The sleeves only 3/4 of the way down his arm and the haori is held together at the waist by spring green sash wrapped around it. HIkaru carries his Zanpakutō either in his hand or across his back, held by a blue cord. As for accessories, Hikaru only has one: a silver locket with a picture of his wife inside it. The locket has an engraving in the inside that reads: "Lightning does strike twice." Personality Among all the captains within the Gotei 13, Hikaru is the most comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious, though only his wife seems to find him truly funny. Many of his mannerisms and personality traits run parallel to Kisuke Urahara: he is somewhat laid-back, jovial, care-free and sarcastic, and is often seen smiling and enjoys his free time by playing practical jokes. He's quite friendly and charming, qualities that make him approachable for casual conversation. Although viewed as a comedian, Hikaru takes his role as captain and leader very seriously. When tasked with a mission, he has never once failed and never hesitates to throw himself in front of danger to protect those he cares for. Originally, his childish nature caused some to criticize his recommendations for promotion, but he quickly showed that he was a capable leader and strong combatant when moments requred a more serious approach. In battles, he prefers to fight one-on-one if the opponent is of equal power and remains humble with his own power. He's never insulting or speaks down to others, and instead remains polite and casual even during dire situations. Another trait that most people don't know about Hikaru is that he is a loving husband. One of the few married captains, Hikaru loves his wife deeply and spends whatever free time he can with her, who lives with him within the 3rd Division headquarters. He does whatever is in his power to make her happy, and makes trips to the real world to get her gifts that she would love. Though restrictions to the real world have limited his time there. He also enjoys reading manga and taking naps under a tree in a garden in the 3rd Division headquarters. History Not much is known about his past prior to becoming captain but Hikaru was considered an exceptional student during his days at the Academy and excelled in numerous fields. By the time he was nearing graduation, he had already gained a seated position within the 3rd Division and quickly rose through the ranks. Not before long, he was already named lieutenant after a single year of service. He is great friends with current lieutenant of the 11th Division and known to have been promoted around the same times within their respective divisions. Hikaru had stated that if it wasn't for Kenzō reluctance to be promoted to captain, Kenzō would've become captain before Hikaru. Instead, Hikaru accepted position of 3rd Division Captain and has served for only two years. During that time, he appointed Shingo Miyamoto as his lieutenant. Plot *Whispers of War Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: As a captain of the Gotei 13, Hikaru is required to be highly proficient in the fields of combat. Because of this, Hikaru has honed his Zanjutsu skills to a master level, and considered a highly lethal combatant. He typically fights in the two-handed Kendo style for strong attacks, but can still deliver these attacks with amazing speed. It is not uncommon for him to completely cleave an opponent in two with a single strike. As with other captains, he's fully capable of dispatching whole groups of hollows with a few attacks with seemingly no effort. With his skill level, he's considered one of the Gotei's elites even for his relative young age and is trusted with very difficult missions. He's also known to be highly effecient in changing the direction of his attacks in midswing to adjust his patterns and confuse his opponents. His style of swordfighting is described as electric, strong and precise, and can maneuver around an opponent's defenses through the combination of his amazing speed and agility. Another testament to his skill in wielding a blade is that his Shikai takes on the form of a wakizashi and can wield it with incredible ease, able to clash against other weapons regardless of its size. :*'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, The First: Killing Stroke) A simple technique that yields devastating results. Combining both his speed and amazing attack power, Hikaru can deliver a single downward slash capable of cleanly cutting a target in two. This slash is so precise and swift, its victims are not even aware of it until after it has taken place. When enhanced by his Bankai, this attack possesses enough cutting force to extend it as a wave that completely cleaves everything in front of it over great distances. Hikaru uses this technique with master precision and skill, and is used often as a finishing blow. With his incredible speed, he can use Nadegiri so quickly that an exchange between him and an opponent will end in the opponent's defeat, splitting in two with the two halves falling down to opposite sides. *'Whip Mastery:' Due to the nature of his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Hikaru had to train and hone his skills in the use of whip-like weapons. When released, he is able to move Dendōkyōki's Shikai form with little effort, and is able to control the direction of the attack with great ease. Though sometimes, he cracks his whip and spins it around him to merely intimidate his opponents, allowing its lightning effect to crackle. He can use its new shape to wrap around his opponents, helping limit their movements while leaving them open for Dendōkyōki's abilities, such as electrocuting them in the process. Hikaru has shown enough proficiency in its shape to attack from a distance, keeping his targets at bay and providing him with limited safety. Most of his fighting style with a whip revolves around keeping an opponent at a distance, while using Dendōkyōki to attack from different angles, constantly confusing his targets and creating openings in their defense. Kidō Master: '''Regarded as being one of the most proficient users of Kidō, Hikaru is capable of using high level spells without incantations and delivering them with devastating results. Highly capable of casting any spells he wishes, Hikaru tends to favor Hadō spells and delivers them with tremendous power. Though he has never casted them, Hikaru is also fully aware of forbidden spells and is confident that he could cast them if he were ordered to do so. His casting style has been described as smooth and fluid, and he's capable of using multiple spells in rapid succession while keeping his targets confused and still maintaining consistency. Even his barrier spells have been known to be quite powerful and able to stand up to numerous attacks with considerable power behind them. During his time in the Academy, he was known to be naturally gifted in the ability to mold and wield magical energy, and combines it with his fighting style to create a unique form of combat that continuously presses his opponents. When casting Bakudō spells, he can quickly erect barriers and shields, and using binding spells to trap and immobilize his foes so they are unable to move. Even when casting high level spells, Hikaru shows little effort in summoning them and still possesses tremendous power. There are few within Soul Society that could match him in skill and power, with only the more seasoned members being able to succeed him. '''Hohō Master: '''While not as fast as the more accomplished Captain of the 2nd Division, Saizō Fujibayashi, Hikaru is still one of Soul Society's fastest shinigami and is fully trained in all its techniques, able to perfectly able to execute even the more advanced ones. Combined with his other abilities, Hikaru can deliver a series of attacks and Kidō spells that can completely immobilize his target within a matter of seconds. He employs his skill in Shunpo to lead targets and manipulate their movements so that he can create a better position for himself and his attacks. His speed has been described as being like lightning, almost instantly moving from one place to another. He earned his nickname, The Lightning Blade, because of his speed, and can instantly vanish in a reappear in a different location in the blink of an eye. He's successful in the art of Shunpo to such a degree that he can traverse long distances in very few steps, often being one of the first people to arrive and even outpacing some of the other captains. When facing against opponents, he prefers to study them before engaging in combat. This means he would actively dodge all of their attacks and discern their fighting style and patterns. When faced with a barrage of attacks from untrained or lesser warriors, he can effortlessly evade each one all while keeping his cool. '''Enhanced Agility: Hikaru is known to posseses uncanny agility, to such a degree that he is able to maneuver himself around opponents and their attacks with fluid grace. He is able to perform acrobatic feats, such as flips and sommersaults, and combine them in his fighting style to keep his opponents disoriented and constantly having to switch positions. Hikaru can easily scale tall structures, leap over great distances and combine his great speed to avoid close ranged attacks. He's most noteable for his unparalleled agility and actively uses it during battle to increase his dodging ability. He can easily barrel roll over horizontal attacks and land on his feet to immediately counter attack. This form of fighting can easily infuriate less patient opponents since he can perform complex flips with ease and almost antagonize his opponent into wildly attacking. Regardless of his opponent's size and reach, Hikaru can seemingly always remain at a safe distance to avoid attacks. Great Spiritual Energy: As a captain, Hikaru boasts enormous amounts of spiritual energy that have a direct effect on the surrounding environment when exerted. Upon releasing his full spiritual pressure, the sky begins to darken and storm clouds form above him. This truly makes his spiritual power unique as its the only one known to effect the weather without using a Zanpakutō's abilities. Others have described his spiritual as a coming storm that slowly builds the longer he fights. Because of his naturally high levels of Reiryoku, Hikaru can use it to augment the power and effect of his Kidō spells, as well as increase his speed when using Shunpo. Zanpakutō Dendōkyōki (電動狂気, "Electric Madness") Hikaru's Zanpakutō resembles an average katana with a rectangular bronze cross guard and a lighting bolt engraved on each side. The handle is wrapped in a dark blue cloth, matching the scabbard tucked into his waist sash. *'Shikai:' It's release command is "Let the sparks fly" (飛ぶ火花を聞かせて, Tobu hibana wo kika sete) Hikaru typically holds his blade straight up when preparing to release its Shikai. When he states its command, a powerful bolt of lighting shoots from the cross guard, up the length of the blade and then into the sky. Its transformation appears to happen just as fast as the bolt travels. Now, Dendōkyōki appears as a short bladed sword, similar to wakizashi, while the rest of the sword remains unchanged. This massive electrical discharge during the transformation phase can also be used as a last minute attack. Hikaru directs the point of the blade towards the direction of his opponent and lets the powerful bolt to strike them, causing great damage and even skewering them in the process if at close range. ::Shikai Special Ability: Dendōkyōki is a powerful lighting-type Zanpakutō, capable of generating large quantities of electrical energy and send them towards his opponents at great speeds. He can release these blasts at varying speeds, letting the energy charge into the blade to become stronger and then slashing the air to release it. Also, Dendōkyōki has a secondary form that can take the lightning expelled from the blade and shape into a whip. This allows him the ability to grab his opponents from a distance and trap them. Because Dendōkyōki's power is lightning based, it also comes with an additional effect of momentarily stunning his targets, leaving them temporarily paralyzed. ::*'Lightning Projectiles:' Through the length of the blade, Hikaru can channel great amounts of electrical energy and discharge it as strong blasts. Similar to its whip form, these blasts can not only deal incredible damage, but stun his targets after being hit by them. This leaves them momentarily paralyzed on the ground for Hikaru to detain or dispatch them if need be. These blasts can be released either by a slashing motion to his targets, or thrusting the blade forward. Also, the blasts can be charged by holding the electrical energy longer in the blade, causing the entire sword to emit strong currents of electricity before releasing it as powerful bolts that inflict even greater damage. ::*'Whip Form:' Dendōkyōki can adopt a secondary form that revolves around controlling the lighting released from the blade and form it into a whip of pure electrical energy. In this form, Hikaru can attack from a distance with great speed while keeping himself safe from close-ranged attacks, as well as deflecting ranged attacks launched at him. He's known to be greatly efficient in striking projectiles and destroying them before they become a danger to him. Secondly, if struck by the whip, the opponent will be instantly electrocuted, which often leaves a target momentarily stunned. Hikaru can also wrap Dendō Hakkyō around a target to continuously deal electrical damage. The whip itself can also change its length to an incredible degree, allowing him to reach even farther than previously seen. ::*'Increased Cutting Power:' By channeling the electrical energy into the blade and containing it within it, Hikaru can increase the cutting power of his slashes. This happens by coating it with a fine layer of lightning, greatly amplifying its sharpened edge and its ability to pierce a target's defense. Using this ability can help combat an Arrancar's Hierro or any other form of defense that strengthen's an individual's skin. Hikaru claimed that this aspect of Dendōkyōki cuts so cleanly and precisely that it could shave off individual particles. When applying it to Zanjutsu techniques, namely the Nadegiri, Hikaru can sever a human sized opponent clean in two, as well as project a cutting wave of force over a hundred meters past his target, slicing through everything directly in its path. *'Bankai: Raikōjōgi no Denkikyōki' (雷定規の電気狂気, "Electric Madness of the Lightning Ruler") When activating his Bankai, Hikaru's facial expression becomes maniacal, a seemingly direct contrast to his more casual nature, and points his blade directly up. From there, he releases a tremendous amount of electrical energy that shoots straight up into the sky, forming dark grey storm clouds. Lightning bolts rain down all around him, engulfing him in a massive tornado of swirling electrical energy. Hikaru then swipes his sword, slicing the tornado and revealing his Bankai form. Hikaru's sword reverts back to its original form, with kanji symbols, "雲の切断機" engraved near the base of the blade, with these symbols roughly translating to "Cloud Cutter". Hikaru's clothing has slightly transformed: his captain's haori is now draped down from his waist, while a blue hued leather material covers his entire right arm from his shoulder to his fingers. Similar to his sword, kanji symbols paintd in white appear running down the entire length of it: "雷の運び手", which roughly translates to "Bringer of Lightning". His upper body is completely exposed during this time, only showing off the covering over his arm and golden necklace. ::Bankai Special Ability: Raikōjōgi no Denkikyōki continues with its theme of generating lightning and electrical energy, but with the power associated with the release of Bankai, these levels far exceed what was previously recorded, cementing its title as being the strongest lightning-type currently existing. Aside from the tremendous electrical energies it releases, Hikaru can also internalize those energies to temporarily increase his speed and overtake his opponents. Raikōjōgi no Denkikyōki isn't limited to offensive purposes, he is also able to coat his body in lightning, creating a form of armor to lessen the damage from attacks. Typically, this energy appears as an aura of blue electricity that comes off Hikaru's body in arcs and interact with the immediate surroundings. Hikaru gains a few new abilities while in Bankai, but can still access all of its Shikai abilities and with much greater effect. The massive amounts of electrical energy it can produce is absolutely phenomenal, producing bolts powerful enough to cause enormous explosions and destroy nearly any material it comes into contact with. Also, these bolts of lightning move incredibly fast, leaving behind a complete trail extending from Hikaru to his target in the blink of an eye. In fact, these attacks move so fast that they do not appear to move at all. The trail is simply created from one moment to the next. This makes his attacks also incredibly diificult to block, let alone evade entirely. ::*'Kumogekido' (雲激怒, "Cloud Rage") An ability in which Hikaru can manipulate the clouds above and use the weather as a weapon during battles. By pointing his blade towards the sky, Hikaru sends his spiritual energy into the storm clouds and brings forth bolts of lightning to strike any target he wishes, dealing tremendous damage and driving them back towards the ground. Since its speed is that of actual lightning, it makes it difficult to dodge and can target either individual or groups of opponents. Hikaru has shown the ability to summon several of these bolts in quick succession to limit an opponent's maneuverability and ensuring an eventual hit. Another interesting note is that Hikaru can use his spiritual power to charge the skies, creating natural lightning that will continuously shoot down as he and his opponents battle. He summon single bolts of lightning to rain down on his enemies, or bring forth several of them at once to strike all around his targets. Opponents who find themselves outside in the storm are highly susceptible to damage and in direct path of harm. They must find cover immediately or remain indoors if they wish to have a chance to fight Hikaru in his natural domain. :::*'Power Enhancement:' To aid him in battle, Hikaru can summon one of these massive bolts of lightning to strike him and his sword. Instead of it causing any damage, it'll grant him a temporary boost to his speed and strength, effectively increasing his defensive and offense power, as well. When the bolts strike him, he and his sword will be completely enveloped in lightning, while his hair slightly flares out as if electrified. During this time, he also gains an electrified aura, with small arcs of white lightning crackling around him and his muscles are slightly more defined. Its only limit is that the enhancements do not stack when struck by multiple bolts, nor does it replenish his stamina or heal his injuries. In fact, if Hikaru remains supercharged for too long, he will find himself growing increasingly tired and exhausted the more the battle goes on. This is why he only uses this increase in short, controlled bursts to minimize the strain on the body, and more so to end a battle quickly and finish off with final blow. Combined with his various skills in combat, Hikaru becomes one Soul Society's fiercest combatants when enhanced by this method. ::*'Naruma Raika' (鳴魔雷火, "Thundering Demon Lightning Flash") By channeling large amounts of lightning through his sword, Hikaru can unleash a torrent of energy by casting it off the blade and direct it towards his target. The wave of electrical energy can easily tear through sturdy materials, such as stone and steel, and devastating against a living target. First, Hikaru focuses his spiritual energy into his blade, causing it to glow brightly as the electricity crackles around him. He will then swipe his sword towards the target and releases it as one large blast of incredible destructive energy. Hikaru can choose to unleash Raikōkiru quickly at the cost of some of its offensive power, or charge the attack to increase the damage. Typically he uses this technique with one hand for a speed boost, but when he charges it, Hikaru often grips his sword with both before swinging it at his opponent. Even if an opponent tries to stop the attack, Raikōkiru has enough force and strength behind the attack that it can push the blocking opponent back and then explode in one large electrified blast to deal tremendous damage to them. ::*'Raijūkōjun Raigeki' (空雷獣降順 • 雷撃, "Sky Descending Lightning Beast Strike") Summoning the lightning to bathe him in electricity, Hikaru can focus all of that energy to coat his sword and body and execute a single powerful attack with incredible destructive force. With his body surrounded with lightning, he's gain some extra defense as the energy acts as armor, able to deflect attacks or simply go through them as he moves towards his target. The main benefits of this technique come in the form of a huge boost to his offensive power by focusing all the energy into the tip of his sword. Typically, Hikaru launches himself forward, traveling like a lightning bolt and slamming into his target to release all of that energy in one huge explosion. The other benefit is the increase in speed which allows him a higher chance of striking his target as he travels. The disadvantage to this technique is that it does not allow the user to adjust his direction quickly and simply travels a straight line. This means that Hikaru must be confident that his oppenent will remain in the position and be unable to avoid the attack. But given the massive speed in which he travels, connecting this technique is all but certain. ::*'Kyōkio Kanden' (狂気織感電, "Madness Woven Electrocution") Controlling the bolts of lightning crackling in the clouds above, Hikaru can summon them encompass his foes by strategicially bringing them down around them and keeping them in place like pillars or electrical energy. By summoning lightning in this manner, he slowly begins to trap them between these bolts and limits their movements. He will begin to bring the bolts closer together, further restricting them and forcing them to the center of the bolts. Then he will increase their speed and converge all the bolts into one massive one, striking anything in the center with their combined power and dealing tremendous amounts of damage while simultaneously shocking them and leaving them stunned. To activate this technique, Hikaru first points his sword up the sky and then swipes forward quickly towards his opponent, labeling them the target. It is unknown if Hikaru must summon a dozen bolts of lightning for this technique, but the larger the number the higher chance he has of trapping more targets and serverely limiting their ability to escape the devastating attack. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:3rd Division Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Shunpo Master Category:Kido Master